1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to method and apparatus which produces coffee, tea and other beverages during a single cycle. This invention is an improvement of coffee brewing machines which allows a simple low cost tea brewer to be added to a single cycleable coffee brewer.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention allows a single cycle coffee brewer to be upgraded so that it can also brew tea. The present invention can be attached to and form an improvement in the machines of application Ser. No. 938,768 and to Ser. No. 141,733 referenced above.
The present invention also can be applied to other coffee brewers that use a wiper to remove the spent coffee grounds.
It is an object of the present invention to brew tea in a machine which also has a mechanism which brews coffee in a single cycle and to do so at a very low cost.
It is an object of the present invention to keep the coffee grounds and tea leaves completely separate during the brewing cycles and that the surfaces which contact tea do not come in contact with coffee and vice-versa so that the taste of each beverage is not compromised.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tea brewer to be attached to an existing coffee brewer. A wiper for removing tea leaves is attachable to a coffee wiper and can be driven by the same driving mechanism so that the invention is a simplified coffee or tea brewer mechanism.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and claims when read in view of the drawings in which: